


Finding What Was Lost

by BlackheartEros



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackheartEros/pseuds/BlackheartEros
Summary: Lying side-by-side, Silver and Ben have a lot on their minds. Silver feels as if he's closer to filling the empty void within him, and Ben has taken to someone in a way that didn't involve murderous stalking for the first time.





	Finding What Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to rate this since the story ends before anything too smutty happens, so I put explicit to be safe instead of mature. I wrote this while super depressed, so hopefully it isn't too horrible. I've never written Creepypasta fanfiction before, but this one is based on my actual Sims gameplay. I made my favorites and they live in a house together, and one night this happened. BOOM there goes another ship sailing.

Silver shifted awkwardly in the bed as he tried to get comfortable. His limbless body tried its best to return the embrace that he had been comforted with, but all he could manage was to cross a stump of a leg just barely over a brown-spandex thigh. The other, Ben, watched his friend as they observed each other, their eyes locked in silence. The dim room seemed ominous in its red hue and everything was eerily still. The dark and foreboding sounds from Slenderman’s forest behind the house were rarely silent, but it seemed certain rooms - the bedrooms especially - were more prone to the unsettling isolation chamber effect; every room in that house had its unique form of madness. 

Finally, without changing his stone-like expression, Ben feathered a finger over Silver’s pale cheek. It drew back with a fresh coat of crimson. “You’re bleeding all over the pillow. Why are you crying again?”

“I’m sorry. I’m just not used to lying like this. Especially not with someone else.” The psychic sighed and his bloody tears ceased, although they left a perpetual stain on his milky white skin. He would often cry late into the night as he drifted about the house due to his loneliness. He was also constantly searching for something he wasn’t sure he could even find, which led to an eternity of feeling completely lost. Even though he had found a home at last, he most definitely was still missing something, and he wanted to believe that he was very close to finding it. Rather it was within Ben as they laid together or not he was uncertain, but he felt drawn to his friend in a way that felt like home.

“I don’t usually do this either.”

“No. You’re more likely to follow people around all day and night, just staring at them.” Silver huffed a short laugh that was lacking in emotion. “Like you’re staring at me now.”

“I think we can get along in that way…” Ben’s eyes shifted slightly and his stone expression finally changed to something more vulnerable, however subtle that it was.

“In what way? You mean… you want to start following me around?”

“Not exactly.” Ben sighed and shifted to snuggle closer to Silver. A curious hand traced the area where a left arm should have been, but Silver didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he moved to try to return the gesture once more, only to be met with frustration. 

“I’m sorry. I… want to be comforting to you too, but I can’t. My limbs…”

“When I was alive - before I drowned - there was something I used to do to feel better. I don’t know if it will still work, or even if it will work on you.” Ben’s hand slid to Silver’s hip and he rubbed his thumb over an exposed hip bone. He knew he felt the stirrings of something deep inside that he hadn’t entertained for a while, but that’s as far as it went. He’d never come across a reason to feel that way, especially not as he existed then, but it seemed things were happening that were out of his control. He wasn’t even sure he was capable of the emotion required to enjoy such things. 

“What thing? I don’t think I can be cheered up.”

“It’s a bit strange for beings like us.” Ben’s hand crept slowly down until it rested between Silver’s legs, and he squeezed gently. A small twitch told him everything he needed to know. “I see you can feel this.”

“It’s… weird.” Silver’s breath shook with his uncertainty and he felt as if he wanted to push Ben away, but something stirred low in his belly that he wanted to bring to the surface. It was primal and it made him feel full and warm in ways he hadn’t in a very long time. “It’s fine.”

“Just fine?” Ben stared unblinking into Silver’s red and black eyes, his hand squeezing again and starting a rhythm. Another stir between his own legs stretched his spandex tight, and he was leaning into Silver before he could stop himself. The kiss was a small peck, something slow and calculated for observation only. When Silver seemed more than eager, their lips were uncertain against each other again, although their kisses soon built into something of pure need. They were slow, sensual, and symbolic of the easing into this pleasure both entities needed. Silver was the first to pull back. He was tensing and squirming against his friend.

“Ben… it feels so good. Why does that feel so good?” The question was hanging on the edge of worry as Silver let out a small sound of pleasure. 

“I don’t know. I wasn’t aware that we could still feel things like this.” Ben paused as he felt something rubbing against the tent in his spandex and looked down. Silver’s thigh was pressing into him and moving against his arousal, the end of the cut off appendage working as well as it was able. The entity kept his red eyes glued on the ones before him despite his eyelids growing heavy. “Do you want to try some things, Silver?”

“But I have no arms or legs.” Silver felt his emotions well up before Ben moved to crawl over the body next to him.

“I want to do things for you. And…” A hint of a smile tugged at the entity’s lips before he was stone once more. “... you work fine down here.” Silver lifted his body slightly to be able to watch his friend, who had sunk low and was working at his waistline. An involuntary sharp breath was drawn as a mouth rested over him through his pants, and he was staring up at the ceiling then, his eyes half-lidded and his loins burning like fire. 

“Ben, you don’t have to do that.” He bit his lip at the sensation of his white jeans being tugged open, and the feeling of cool breath against his sensitive skin caused him to tense. This slipped him involuntarily out of his underwear through the small hole in his boxer briefs and his cock stood stiff, Ben watching with amusement. 

“Do you think we can… still come?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Silver would have turned a light shade of red if it could even show over his pallor. Regardless, he awaited his friend’s actions eagerly, his lower half twitching slightly to show its eagerness. Ben finally decided to give into the beast rising within them both and engulfed the organ that was begging for him. An embarrassing moan escaped Silver and he wished desperately that he could grow hands to slide through Ben’s blonde hair. At least the room was sound proof and the others would not hear.


End file.
